The notebook
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: Daryl has a notebook and doesn't want anyone to see it. What will happen when a certain blonde finds it and see's what's inside "Everyone is breaking I was broken from the start" Sorry I'm really bad at summary's.


**_Disclaimer: The Walking Dead doesn't belong to me and neither doe it's characters._**

**_Please read and review :)_**

* * *

Andrea had gone out for some fresh air when she saw it. A black notebook popping out of a bag on Daryl's motorcycle. Well it was Merle's but that doesn't matter.

She looked around to check of anyone was watching her before sneaking up to the bike. Andrea quickly took Daryl's notebook out of it's pocket and put it in her bag.

When Andrea had gotten to the safety of the Rv she opened the notebook to reveal drawings and songs written by Daryl before and after the apocalypse. She kept looking through the drawings, she saw a detailed drawing of Daryl and Merle together. She read a song that he had written about the world ending:

"_Now you can see _

_How dark it really is_

_But for me _

_It was always just like this_

_Everyone is breaking _

_I was broken from the start _

_The thing is my father _

_He was a man who had no heart _

_Now you can you see _

_How dark it really felt _

_The sting of a belt _

_When I was only three"_

The more she looked through the more she realised that she had underestimated Daryl Dixon's talents. She had discovered that he is an excellent tracker, hunter, an amazing artist and he writes amazing songs.

Andrea turned the page and saw a drawing of Daryl's back covered in scars on one side and on the other page there was a drawing of her and Amy fishing on the lake. It was back at the quarry only a day before Amy had died. Daryl had even dated all his drawings.

Andrea closed the notebook and put it in her bag forgetting that it belonged to Daryl and walked outside to join the others

Daryl had nothing to do, he had already hunted for the day. He couldn't search for Sophia since they had discovered her fate in the barn. He had offered to help the women with their chores but they told him it was fine and there was nothing for him to do anyway.

Daryl decided to draw in his notebook since he had nothing left to do. He approached his motorcycle and went to get the notebook out of it's pocket. To find it was missing. Daryl was pissed to say the least.

He stormed of back to the main camp to find everyone sat around a fire near the Rv. He presumed that everyone had finished their chores for the day and were waiting for dinner.

"Who the fuck has been touching my things?!" He yelled at them. Andrea felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she remembered that she still had his notebook. Rick walked up to the redneck and placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder. Bad move. "Don't touch me" Daryl shouted at Rick.

"Whoa Daryl calm down." Rick said calmly. Daryl calmed himself down.

"Now whats the matter?" Rick asked him calmly to keep the redneck from kicking off them all.

"It's gone, someone's took it" tick had no idea what he was talking about. "What's gone? Who took what?" Rick couldn't address the issue if he didn't know what Daryl was talking about.

"My notebook" Daryl Dixon has a notebook? Rick thought. The cop sighed, "Do you know who took it?" Rick asked him.

"No but I know who didn't. You and T-dog were on the porch so it couldn't of been you two. Lori and Carol was doing laundry and Carl was with them." Daryl paused to catch his breath before continuing "Hershel's family were in the house with Glenn and Dale was in top of the Rv. I have no idea where Andrea was."

"Alright Daryl when was the last time you seen your notebook" Daryl thought about it before answering the question.

"When I came back from hunting. I went to get it just then and it was gone." 'Alright' Rick thought 'the only suspect is Andrea'

Daryl walked over to Andrea.

"Andrea-" he started but she had stopped him when she taken a black notebook out of her bag and handed to him. "Don't touch my things" He told her before stalking of to his own personal camp.

Andrea waited a few minutes before following Daryl. By the time she had got there he was sat with a pencil in his hand drawing something. He was so concentrated that he didn't notice her sit down next to him. Daryl had started to sing. Andrea realised he was singing the song she had read earlier. His voice was amazing when he sang.

_"Now you can see _

_How dark it really is_

_But for me _

_It was always just like this" _

Andrea couldn't resist any longer and began to sing the chorus with him,

**_"Everyone is breaking _**

**_I was broken from the start _**

**_The thing is my father _**

**_He was a man who had no heart"_**

"You read it." He sighed when they both finished singing.

"Yeah-" She had started to say but was cut off by a pissed off Daryl. "Shit. Did you see the one of you and Amy?" He asked the blonde woman.

"Yeah and it was amazing. You are really talented Daryl Dixon. You should really show the group you're skills"

"Pfft What skills? I'm just some stupid redneck."

"No you're not. You are so talented. You can hunt, track-"

"Track? Is that why Sophia is dead?" Andrea realised that Daryl was blaming himself for Sophia's fate. "That wasn't your fault! Anyway, you are the best singer I have ever seen or heard. Your drawings are amazing and you are very good looking." He smiled and looked at her.

Daryl turned his notebook to the page where he drew her and Amy, he ripped it out and handed it to her. "What's this for? She asked.

"To say thank you for being so nice."

Andrea thanked Daryl and walked back to camp to leave him with his thoughts. '_Today was nice_' they both thought. This was going to be the start of a very good friendship.


End file.
